


Your hand in mine

by akfanficlove



Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Glee, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Glee - Freeform, Glee Prompt Meme, Glee References, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by Shakespeare, M/M, Modern Retelling, POV Sebastian Smythe, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Sebastian is Romeo, Seblaine Week 2020, Shakespeare Quotations, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Sebastian in Paris is having a dream about him being Romeo and Blaine being Juliet, being given away to Kurt because their families are still enemies. Hurt. Comfort. Shakespeare-AU if this even exists.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813417
Kudos: 15
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	1. Kiss away my sins

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryans universe, I'm just playing in it. Written for Seblaine Week 2020 – Modern Retelling. All my Seblaine Week 2020-stories can be read as stand-alones but are loosely tied together, so feel free to check out the rest of the series :)

Who was that boy? That boy with brown locks that seemed soft to the touch, sparkling hazel eyes and right now standing next to knight with pale skin and blue eyes. Sebastian turned to a servant and asked him if he knew him. He seemed to be somewhat important to the older Capulet. “I’m dearly sorry, sir, I don’t know.” All thoughts about pining after Hunter vanished from his mind when the boy smiled sheepishly at something the knight had said. Sebastian wanted to get to know him, he needed to talk to him. Somewhere quiet, shielded from prying eyes because, by all means, he was still a Montague at a Capulet’s party and could easily die for this.

The boy excused himself and began walking towards a quieter area of the ball. Sebastian followed him. How did he ever think he was in love with Hunter, with anyone really? He had never seen anyone as beautiful and mesmerizing as this boy. He didn’t even know his name but he knew that this boy was nothing like any other he had ever seen before. If he could just get a little closer, maybe have him look into his eyes, smile at him, touch his hand… Then suddenly, the boy turned around. Sebastian stopped too late, only mere inches from his face, forcing the boy to look up at him with wide eyes framed by long lashes.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself, he needed to touch him if only just to be sure that he was real and not a fantasy. He took his hand, slim fingers, soft, wrapped in his.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, just grabbing your hand like this, who does that? It’s just such a beautiful hand on a beautiful body belonging to a beautiful boy with a beautiful face. And here I am, defiling it all with my inappropriate behavior, my inappropriate hands…”

He saw the look in those hazel eyes soften and a smile tugging at his mouth. “Oh, don’t be too harsh on your hands, they are quite exquisite hands actually, and I would’ve happily given you my hands to take in yours, had you just asked me.” The smile was now wide and happy.

“I see. I am very sorry. And now, here we are, your hands rudely taken in mine and your lips mocking my sin.”

“Your sin? No, it’s more your behavior I’m mocking, dear sir, of you apologizing over and over while still not letting go.”

Sebastian decided to be bold. “Oh, sir, I’m telling you, I shall not be teased. Let me take that mocking right off of your lips, so my sin shall be forgiven.” Sebastian leaned it, giving the boy time and room to move away but he didn’t. He just stood there, hands still loosely held by Sebastian’s, taking the kiss. When Sebastian pulled back, he saw the boy’s eyes fluttering open in wonder and amusement.

“It’s Blaine, actually. So, if by kissing me the sin of taking my hand shall be forgiven – what about the sin of just kissing me without a warning?”

Sebastian smiled. Witty little shit. “Well”, he said, inching closer, “I guess that sin shall be forgiven with a kiss again, right?” He came as close as he could without touching the other’s lips, feeling a gasp escape Blaine’s mouth as he whispered: “Please…” and then he was kissing him again and wow, he could live a life without any other comfort, if he could just keep on kissing Blaine forever. When they broke the kiss to breath again, Blaine’s face blushed shyly as he looked down at their still joined hands. Sebastian was just about to say something when he realized a blonde lady standing next to them, watching.

“Young sir, your mother wants a word with you”, the blonde said and Blaine’s eyes snapped up, letting his hands fall. It didn’t really sit right with Sebastian how cold his fingers suddenly felt. Blaine smiled apologetically at Sebastian and hurried away. The blonde stayed.

“Who is his mother?”, Sebastian asked her. She seemed surprised: “The lady of the house, young man, Lady Capulet. I raised her son who you were just talking to. Oh, such a sweet and caring boy! Whoever lands him will be the luckiest of all men.” She smiled at him before she left but Sebastian felt like throwing up. No. It couldn’t be. Could it? This boy, this picture of grace and gentleness, a Capulet? He needed to get home. Now. Fast. He left without even saying goodbye.


	2. Say no to this

But he couldn’t stay away. When he came home his parents were there. He looked like he was clearly in distress but unable to tell, what was there to tell anyway? That he thinks he fell head over heels in love with a boy he didn’t know anything about but that he was an enemy, a Scarlet letter, a Capulet and thus forbidden? But then, why couldn’t his heart stop skipping a beat when he thought about their kisses? Sebastian had kissed before, dear lord, today morning he was sadly pining after another boy’s kisses he had shared. But not like that, never like that, never that **_much_** and **_deeply_** and **_desperately_**. He wanted to see him again, just one more time. He couldn’t. He was miserable. He’ll be fine. It didn’t get better, not on the next day or the day after that. It got even worse on a Wednesday afternoon.

Nicolas and Jeffrey were over at his house, sharing stories to keep him entertained by his parent’s insisting but he didn’t really listen. Not when his heart was full of sorrow for a love he lost when he only had it for a second. “I heard that Capulet heir was espoused recently”, Nicolas said without any real interest, cutting a piece of wood with his knife into tinier pieces. “What?”

Sebastian’s head snapped up from where it had been resting on top of his hands on the table. He turned around. “You mean Blaine Capulet?” Please, say no, please. “Yeah”, Jeffrey confirmed. “They say Kurt Hummel asked his father for his hand in marriage.” No no no no no. “I didn’t know Hummel and the Capulet’s boy were so fond of each other…”, Sebastian managed to grind out. Blaine wasn’t that kind of person, right

“Rumor has it…”, Nicolas said sitting up, obviously delighted that he found a topic Sebastian finally seemed interested in, “Rumor has it they are not, they never even met until Hummel proposed – and even then, Blaine was just involved when his father had already given his approval.” Sebastian’s heart fell. What? “The poor boy, can you imagine?”, Jeff said. “What is it, 1547? He didn’t even have a say in his own love life and now after the wedding in two weeks he’ll be stuck with someone he barely knows for his life. Didn’t even get a chance at love…” Nicolas and Jeffrey shook their heads in sympathy.

Everyone knew about those kind of arrangements, usually made by richer families to benefit from each other. Trading their children for safety, support or simply money. He had never been a fan but as much as he and some others disliked the idea, it was still lawful and done in more conservative circles. “Two weeks”, Sebastian thought, “that’s not long for an engagement. They are either desperate or just want it over with, maybe both. Cretins.” Then he thought about Blaine and his heart ached when he imagined how devastated and lonely he must feel now. Man, Sebastian needed to see him, to find out if he was okay. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had felt this spark that Saturday night. He needed to know he was going to be fine. Maybe then he could finally let go of those feelings. At night, he decided, he would risk it all and sneak into Capulet’s Manor – it would be worth losing his life if he could just see those eyes one more time.


	3. A Montague, my enemy

It was well past midnight when the dark helped him climb unseen through the gardens surrounding the huge mansion. He hadn’t really thought about how to find Blaine’s room but he was lucky. There was a small balcony with a table and a chair, on that table a flickering candle, on the chair a hunched frame with soft brown curls. Could it be? His Blaine. Softly murmuring words he couldn’t hear but it was his Blaine, still as beautiful as he was what felt like an eternity ago. And these hands, the hands he so rudely touched and Blaine so willingly let him hold, now touching his cheek and wiping tears Sebastian wished he could make disappear.

Blaine sighed “Oh my…” and Sebastian stood still, trying to listen to him speak again. “Oh my Sebastian, why does it have to be Sebastian? A Montague, my enemy’s name but how could you be my enemy? Loose that name or swear you love me and I will let you call me whatever but not a Capulet anymore.”

“If it’s only my name that bothers you”, Sebastian spoke up, only loud enough for Blaine to hear. His eyes widened in surprise and he got up when he realized who was standing there: “I’ll refuse my name and everything that comes with it if it meant I could always be with you. Just say the word and for you, I’ll be nameless.”

“Sebastian…”, Blaine whispered, “what are you doing here? Go home, now, if they catch you, they’ll kill you and that would kill me.”

“I don’t care if they find me and I’d die happily if my last breath was telling you I love you.”

“You might not care about them murdering you but how do you think it would make me feel to see my loved one bleed? Please, Sebastian, be quiet – whatever you don’t care about they do to you, please don’t do it to me.”

Sebastian fell silent for a few seconds due to the pleading tone in Blaine’s voice. Then he walked over to the large pomegranate tree and started climbing until he was at about the balcony’s height. Blaine had come closer to the left side of the balcony which ended close to the tree. Sebastian could touch his face if he wanted to but he needed to know something first.

“I would never do anything to cause you pain. But just say you don’t love me and I’ll go. It would kill me more and slower than any of their swords or most devilish poisons but I swear it would go.”

Please don’t say it.

“Say you don’t love me and I’ll take my name and my life and leave yours forever.”

Please don’t.

“Say you don’t love me and I promise I won’t interfere with your engagement. I heard that you’ve been espoused and I just needed to see if you were alright.”

Blaine just looked at him, torn. Oh no, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t be saying this. Please don’t say this.

“How could I say I don’t love you when you just overheard me cursing your name but never you, Sebastian, your name but never you. How could I tell you to go when the only thing I longed for for days was your lips on mine again? How could I go and prepare for a marriage when the only hand I want to hold is yours? Your rude, inappropriate hand that has me burning up with a fire in my heart I have never felt before.”

He looked Sebastian straight in the eye. The candle’s reflections danced in his and it was enchanting but there was also something else, endearment maybe, love and a hint of desperation. Sebastian reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, Blaine leaned into the touch. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity. Then Sebastian slowly crawled towards the end of the breach he was sitting on to lightly jump down on the balcony. There he was in all his glory. Blaine. Sebastian took a step closer.


	4. Gentle

Cute little butt. Tiny waist. Arms that reached up to wrap around his neck. Curls Sebastian finally allowed himself to touch, grab, tug back slightly to force Blaine to look up at him and make it easier to finally kiss him again. Wow, he was so head over heels and lost for this boy.

Their kiss turned messy, desperate even, when he felt Blaine’s hand fumble with his shirt. His hands went straight to Blaine’s belt, trying to pull it free when it got stuck. Blaine chuckled and gently pulled Sebastian’s hands off of him to open the belt himself, blushing bashfully when it fell to the floor along with his pants. “So hot…”, Sebastian whispered, more in awe than he probably should be, when Blair also got rid of his shirt. He had seen naked boys, whimpering and writhing underneath him but never had his hands been shaking as much as they did now when he pulled his clothes off, none of them even close to how beautiful this curly haired boy was. Sebastian rushed forward, embracing Blaine in a kiss that left them both panting and gently guiding them towards Blaine’s bed. Just a little push and Blaine fell back on the bed, his eyes so wide and open and trusting that for a moment Sebastian literally forgot how to breath. Soon he joined him, settling between his legs, kissing him, whispering soft words of adoration as his hand trailed down his body.

He heard Blaine breath in sharply and felt him tense. He stopped, pulling back a little. As he looked into puzzled hazel eyes, Blaine bit his lip. “I just…”, Blaine tried, “I’ve never done… _this_ … before, Sebastian. I… please, just be careful?”

Of course. Of course, Blaine had never done this before, and he hadn’t even thought about that, too lost in his own feelings and own pleasure.

He rolled them over so they were laying on their sides when he reached up to cup Blaine’s cheek, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “I am so sorry. It’s okay, Blaine, I told you, I could never hurt you. We can take this slow, we don’t have to… you know.” – “Sebastian…” – “It’s okay, really. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to force this on you, I’m sorry.” He was rambling but he really needed Blaine to understand.

“Sebastian, I want to.” Blaine pulled back a little. “I do. I just wanted you to know. You are so special and I love you, I’ve never been more certain of something. Just… gentle?”, he said, half smiling. Gentle. Yes. Yes, he could be gentle, he could be anything for Blaine. Between soft kisses he whispered “I will make you feel so good, Blaine” and rolled them over again.


	5. It was the nightingale and not the morning lark

Afterwards they were still entangled, both of them trying to calm down, sheets and bodies still sweaty and hot. Sebastian was very sure sex had never felt this… magical before. Blaine was cuddled in the crooks of his body next to him, so warm in every meaning of the word, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that this boy loved him. He wanted to hold him every night, be the first thing he sees in the morning. Wanted to cherish and worship him every day for the rest of his life… the rest of his life. The rest of Blaine’s life that Blaine would have to spend with another man. Sebastian suddenly felt cold to the core. God, what had he done, how could he leave him now when he knew what he tasted like, felt like and felt for him? He pulled Blaine even closer and squeezed his eyes shut. Ha, like that could prevent what he could see coming, like that could prevent Blaine being taken away from him and given to another man. Another man who could taste him, another man who could touch him, another man for whom maybe over time Blaine could feel…

“Sebastian?” He could hear the worried tone laced into his name. “Sebastian are you alright?” No, he was not alright, how could he be? He needed to get out, get home, forget this night happened for both their sakes. He pushed himself up and left the bed. Don’t turn around, Sebastian, just look for your clothes. “Sebastian, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” – “I need to go.” – “Why?” Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him, Sebastian, you won’t be able to look away again.

“Sebastian, it was the nightingale and not the morning lark that just made that loud, piercing cry. It sings every night on that pomegranate. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale. Come back to bed...”

He turned around and looked at Blaine. Confused Blaine with his hair still disheveled and sad eyes. Sebastian sighed. He had been right, he wasn’t able to look away again. With his pants up but his shirt still somewhere on the floor he sat down next to Blaine. “It was the morning lark, my love, and it’s calling us to come back to reality.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s brows furrowed.

“I mean that nothing we said and did last night changes anything. I might want to loose my name, gosh, how I do, but I wouldn’t change, even without my name.”

“I don’t want you to change.”

“We both know that they would never allow us to be together. A Montague and a Capulet, they would kill us both if not worse…” A tear slipped out of his eye. “I can’t take that risk, Blaine, I can’t risk them hurting you.”

“So you do it instead?” Blaine sounded… angry? “You said you’d never hurt me, Sebastian, you said you loved me.” – “I do…” – “Then what are you so afraid of? Why do you always want to run, or rather, why don’t you take me with you? Our families might be enemies but this feud has been going on for far too long, anyway. Maybe we could change their minds? Maybe our love is what could heal whatever it is they are hurting from?” Blaine was pleading. Sebastian couldn’t stand this, so much hope in his eyes.

“You know how they are Blaine. They would never forgive us.”

“There is nothing to forgive. We fell in love, it’s not like we could have done anything about it.”

“We could have tried to stay away from each other. Maybe we didn’t know who the other was when we met but yesterday night you knew who I was. I knew what I was doing in your garden. And we certainly both knew what we did in this bed, Blaine.”

They both fell silent for a while until Blaine looked up again.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“You love me? Marry me. And then runaway with me. Let me be your ride out of town, let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me, Sebastian.”

“We can’t get married, what about Kurt Hummel?”

“What about him?”

“He asked for your hand, you’re espoused, Blaine! I can’t just marry you like that!” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Why couldn’t he see what he saw so clearly?

“I couldn’t care less about whatever deal Hummel and my dad made, he’s not the one I love. You’re friends with the priest, right? Let him marry us, tomorrow, I sneak out pretending to go out for praying.”

“We can’t, Blaine, this is ridiculous.”

“Why?” Blaine sounded like he was on the verge of crying and Sebastian felt it, too, the desperation, the hope and the crushing feeling that they couldn’t have what they longed for.

“Because you have a life here, Blaine. A nice, comfortable life. You don’t want to run away with me, leave your friends, change your name. You might love the romance of the idea but you don’t…”

Blaine pushed him and withdrew his hands. “Don’t you tell me what I want to do or not, Sebastian, you don’t know anything! I don’t want nice, I don’t want comfortable or easy.” Blaine was crying now. “You’re right, I don’t want to run away but since that it the only way to be with **you** , so be it.”

“I can’t ask that of you, Blaine. I can’t make you unhappy like this…” He stood up. The first rays of sunshine started appearing, he really needed to go as long as everyone was still asleep. “I need to leave. Listen, Blaine, Hummel seems like a decent guy who will treat you right and you’ll be an amazing husband, I’m so sure of that.” He choked when he imagined Blaine walking down the isle, exchanging vows, kissing Hummel. “I wish things were different, maybe in another time and place you would’ve shaken my hand, I would’ve made you blush with a few compliments and we would’ve ended up together. But right here, right now, there’s nothing we could do that would not end in tragedy.”

He sat back down and hugged Blaine tight, breathing him in, his fingers tangled in his curls. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed him again, even if to just hold on to the pain in his chest, his stomach, his whole body a little longer. “I’m so sorry, Blaine. I love you. I love you so much. I never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. Everything I said last night was true, Blaine, I promise.” He gave him one last kiss. “Goodbye, my beautiful boy…”

He got up, grabbed the rest of his clothes and walked towards the open windows leading to the balcony. Just before he slipped out, he heard Blaine say: “I won’t marry him.” He turned his head. Blaine was sitting on his bed, tears wetting his cheeks, his eyes determined. “I won’t marry him, Sebastian, I don’t care what you say or what a scandal it will be. I won’t. You’re afraid and I get why you think leaving me is the best thing for me but you’re wrong and you’ll realize that. And I’ll be waiting.” He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “You’ll come around, it’s only a matter of time. You’ll ask for my hand and I’ll give it to you. And we might run away together or die trying but we will be together, Sebastian. That’s what I promise.”

Then he turned around in bed, laying down and facing the wall while Sebastian silently slipped out of Blaine’s room, down the tree, through the garden.

Sebastian wakes up sweating and panting. His brain is still dizzy but he remembers a balcony, a bird, Blaine’s hand holding Kurt Hummel’s in a church and what the hell was that? He looks at his phone – 6 a.m. Without thinking taps on the screen a few times until he hears “Sebastian? through the line. “Sebastian, why are you calling, did something happen? Isn’t it, like, the middle of the night over there in France right now? – Hello?” Sebastian breathed out. “I might be a little bitch sometimes who runs from his feelings but I swear to God, Blaine: Don’t you dare marry Kurt fucking Hummel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Seblaine week! If you want, find me on tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love to you <3


End file.
